


Jealous

by TatteLatte



Series: Prompts to Des [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatteLatte/pseuds/TatteLatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Derek being jealous because he heard stiles made out with someone at the rave 0_0"</p>
<p>Essentially a 3x16 reaction fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

Derek had been ignoring Stiles for a week. Which also happened to be how long he'd been back in town. Stiles couldn't figure out what the problem was; he took regular showers and finally got rid of the cologne that made Scott wince whenever he was within 20 feet of it. No, Derek clearly had a problem with him. Well, a new problem. What was really frustrating was that Stiles was sure that they were getting along before Derek had left. He'd even felt offended that he didn't get a goodbye. Now, it was back to Mr. Sour Wolf. Stiles had to listen to Scott talking about his discussions with Derek, how they had decided to start pack meetings that Stiles was  _conveniently_ not invited to. Derek had apparently also checked in on everyone after the party to see that they were okay. Scott smiled and said, "He's really trying to be there for us this time." But Stiles disagreed. Because Stiles had not seen so much as a hair on Derek's head.

And he'd tried to figure out what was wrong. Not directly, of course, but he asked everyone else. Everyone said that they had no idea (except for Lydia who scoffed and rolled her eyes before walking away, but Stiles wasn't sure he wanted to look into that). If Derek was trying to be a better person, shouldn't actually being nice to Stiles be a part of that? Unless Derek didn't think he was capable of it. Oh my god. He hated Stiles so much he was afraid he'd ruin his great progress by being around him. Maybe after all his soul-searching, he had realized that Stiles was really the one why made him so bitter and angry. Stiles couldn't say it hadn't happened before. So he started a plan to win back Derek's favor. It started with gifts. First, he tried food delivered to Derek's door. (After the first try, he realized that he needed to pay for the food ahead of time, but Derek seemed to handle the situation gracefully by paying the poor delivery boy with Peter's money.) So he sent Chinese, pizza, edible arrangements, and chocolates that were most definitely not supposed to be delivered in a heart shaped box with a rose; they just messed up the order. The problem seemed to arise in that fact that none of these seemed to connect back to Stiles, and to be honest, he wasn't sure if he wanted them to. So he moved on from that idea and instead, decided to hand deliver some of his favorite movies. 

He knocked on the door of the loft, precariously juggling a pile of DVDs that probably should've been in a bag. He figured he would offer the movies to Derek, who would, like the gracious host he was, invite Stiles inside. They'd watch Star Wars, eat dinner, and become best friends. However, instead of Derek opening the door, it was Peter, who sighed heavily. 

"One, Derek is running errands. Two, I hope you realize we don't actually own a TV, let alone a DVD player. Three, you owe me $27.53." 

So Stiles left $30 lighter (he asked for change but Peter just slammed the door shut) and still carrying the movies. He remembered his plans usually working better than this.

A few days later, Scott offhandedly mentioned a small meeting at Derek's place, to which Stiles very smoothly invited himself to. In no way did it involve tripping, stuttering, or forgetting to ask when or why. He just decided to be early. Two hours early. To a strategy meeting. Hey, he wanted to catch the shadow monster things, too.  Derek pulled the door open when Stiles arrived and sighed heavily, gesturing for him to come inside while muttering under his breath about a newsletter (which wasn't a bad idea and Stiles would totally run it-what font type would be ideal for the Wolf Weekly--no, the Daily Dog, and he would need Derek's contact information for the totally professional emailing of a totally professional newsletter). Lost in thought, he ended up following Derek into the kitchen.

"Planning on staying until the others get here?" Derek asked him, holding up a pot of coffee and a mug questioningly

"Uh, yeah, thanks," Stiles responded, waving his hand awkwardly. "Scott's probably with Kira so it's not like I have much else to do." Derek mumbled something as he poured the coffee. "What was that?" Stiles asked, accepting and cradling the mug. Derek cleared his throat. 

"That's not what I heard," he grumbled, which was oddly pleasing and annoying to Stiles for reasons he couldn't explain. 

"And what did you hear, Mr. Gone-For-Months-Without-So-Much-As-A-Phone-Call?" Stiles raised an eyebrow as his sipped the coffee (which was superb, by the way). 

"Nothing," Derek responded nonchalantly. "I just assumed you would rather be spending your time with Casey." 

"Casey? What are--You mean Caitlin?" Derek shrugged a yes. Stiles stared back in confusion. "I mean, I guess she's nice, but we haven't really talked since the party."

"From what I understand, there wasn't a lot of talking going on _at_ the party," Derek replied pointedly. This conversation was going in a weird direction. Stiles was planning on talking about something Derek was interested in, like weight-lifting or the wastefulness of interior design (both mostly inferred). But maybe Derek was one of those guys who liked talking about their sex lives. Wow, as if Stiles didn't get enough of that from Scott.

He took a big gulp from his coffee for courage before saying in his most confident voice, "Totally, man. She was all over me."

Derek started coughing violently which seemed weird to Stiles because a) he was a werewolf and that seemed like the kind of thing you get to avoid along with your special powers and b) he wasn't eating or drinking anything. That's not to say Stiles didn't understand choking on your own spit. Derek just seemed above that kind of thing. Huh. Everybody poops. He set his coffee down on the counter and hesitantly rubbed Derek's back until the coughing fit subsided. "You okay man?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. Do you-Uh. Have you been seeing a lot of girls?" Derek looked nervous as he spoke, ducking his head to avoid eye contact. If Stiles didn't know any better...

Well, one way to find out.

"It's not like that your business, right? You've been gone so long that it's not like you're actually pack, and it's not like you have some sort of investment in my sex life," Stiles said, tilting his head innocently. Derek looked stricken.  "Really? That's what your problem is? You're not talking to me because I made out with a girl at a rave that you crashed?" Derek didn't respond. "Because last time I checked, you were the one who left without telling anyone where you were going. Without saying goodbye. You left us, remember?" Derek just stood there silently, avoiding eye contact by staring into the coffee pot. Stiles advanced, growing more irritated. "You're the one who left Scott and Isaac without an alpha. I don't care if you're not one anymore or he's a true alpha or whatever. We don't know what we're doing. Scott doesn't know what to do or what's happening, and we needed you." Stiles could feel the sting of tears and his voice shook. "You're the one who left us with the twins. You're the one who left me, Scott, and Allison with death still inside us, trying to find a werecoyote." Stiles barked a short laugh and sniffled at that. "You left me, Derek. I moved on." Stiles was inches from Derek now, trying to ignore the twist in his stomach from that last lie (Stiles hoped to every deity that Derek wasn't listening to his heartbeat) and waiting for Derek's response. He waited for the yelling or silent treatment or storming out. What he didn't expect was a kiss.


End file.
